A Time for Family
by Shadowskeeper
Summary: A quick scene based on an idea I had about FF4. What does Cecil really think about his situation on the way to Fabul. Cecil centric CecilxRosa hints and a cute look at Rydia.


I don't own FF4. I just love it

A Time for Family

The air seemed much colder then it was. Cecil knew that from experience. But the cold that went through the air was touched with evil that made him shiver beneath his armor. He looked over his friends finishing their camp preperations. A cliff was not his ideal place to rest for the night but Rosa had insisted once they had made some progress up Mt. Hobbs. Her reasoning was sound and the ancient wards that kept the local monsters at bay were a comfort rather then camping at the base and having to take watches. 

He pulled out the blankets and looked over at Edward who was putting the finishing touches on the tent. He was surprisingly efficient at it, Cecil guessed that it came from his time spent traveling as a bard.

Rydia and Rosa were by the camp fire, Rosa was making a simple stew from their provisions and Rydia was happily helping her. Cecil gave a small smile under his helm at the small green haired summoner. She had grown so much in such a short time, even the camp fire she had made showed her growth. She had used her magic to ignite the branches, something she would have refused to do even a few hours ago.

Rosa had fixed that. Another smile, Rosa had fixed yet another mess he had made. His thoughts drifted on through dinner as Edward played his harp and his voice filled the peaks. Rydia was soon asleep wrapped in her blanket with her head in Cecil's lap. Edward finished his song and bid everyone goodnight leaving Cecil and Rosa alone with the sleeping girl.

"You looked a million miles away tonight." Rosa got up and moved over to where he and Rydia had laid their bedding. "I've never seen you be so good with children." Rosa's eyes sparkled with slight mischief as she stroked a hand over Rydia's hair.

"Most of them run at the sight of my armor. But this young girl is special." Rydia gave a short sniff and snuggled in closer to Cecil.

"She trusts you. If she were a few years older I might be jealous of the time she spends with you."

"I destroyed her home and killed her mother. You would think she should hate me."

"You also protect her and cared for her," Rosa placed her hand on his helm, where his cheek would have been. "And she is a summoner, no matter what you look like on the outside she can tell just how good a person you are inside."

"I've often given thought to what I can do for her once the danger of Baron is past. She has no family to speak of, no home of her own. What will she do?" He looked up and locked eyes with Rosa. She returned his gaze. "We may never be able to return to Baron, but perhaps there is a place I can call home. When that happens I will make sure that Rydia has a place, a home where she can be safe."

"Well then, I suppose I will have to keep on following you then. I told you I would be jealous of the time you spend with her. Not to mention that a home with no female presence is no place for a young girl to grow up."

They grew silent then. Cecil looked up at the moons and felt Rosa shuffle in closer. Her movement caused Rydia to wake slightly and adjust her position again. The movement brought Rosa's shoulder to his chest and he reflexively put his arm around her. The moon's light came down on them as the fire cracked and popped before them. Cecil had never known his parents, and King Baron had always taken care of him, however, this night, surrounded by monsters with war looming at their backs and the most powerful nation in the world looking for them Cecil had the peaceful feeling he had always imagined came from having a family.

The next morning when Edward awoke he found his three compatriots snuggled beneath a blanket fast asleep. For the first time in his life he nearly wished that he had been blessed with the painters touch rather than the bard's tongue. A moment as pure and precious as the one before him deserved to be forever preserved.

-end.

This is a scene that has been in my head for years and it finally came out. I remember when I first played the game not realizing or caring what the actual ages of the characters were that Cecil, Rosa, and Rydia would make a cute family unit. Rydia's return while possibly my favorite moment in game history put the dampener on that image, however I found it strange that everyone accepted it so quick in the story.


End file.
